


【DC/KonTim】互動命題(*´ﾟ∀ﾟ)从(ﾟωﾟ｀*)CP腦洞關鍵字

by AshuraXuan



Series: LOFTER點文系列 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: # @老爷请回头看我一眼 點的kontim文#DC同人，CP為kontim（小超X紅羅賓）雷者迴避#對這兩個角色不夠熟悉所以只能盡量不OOC#大量撒糖，不虐的所以請放心食用#兩個年輕人在夜晚的商場大樓的天台談戀愛的故事←←就是要簡單粗暴！！
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: LOFTER點文系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629175
Kudos: 5





	【DC/KonTim】互動命題(*´ﾟ∀ﾟ)从(ﾟωﾟ｀*)CP腦洞關鍵字

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

康納·肯特流利地飛過高譚的夜空，就像只習慣在夜間覓食的夜鷹，他在眼花繚亂的大廈之間尋找那個渴望見到的紅黑色的身影。

啊。找到了。

他想找的那個人正待在高譚最高的商場的頂樓，喜歡身處高處的習慣非常符合他一如既往的個人風格。不過今晚的他卻看起來有點奇怪，小超決定不出聲地靠過去一探究竟。

蒂姆·德雷克——紅羅賓——他今晚接收到的任務並不是追捕那些在小巷或暗道作祟的三流罪犯、也不是去跟蹤追查最近又在偷偷摸摸計劃些什麼的企鵝人、而是拿一塊布蒙住自己的雙眼，在頂樓天台的圍墻上練習走鋼索。

正當他成功在圍墻上來回走了十多趟時，他察覺到身後有一股不屬於自己的氣息。蒂姆雖然有些吃驚怎麼有人可以如此悄聲無息就來到他背後而自己則毫不知覺，不過常年累積下來的經驗還是讓他迅速冷靜下來思考對策。他臉上依舊一派鎮定，右手卻已悄悄緊握住拴在腰側的武器，他正等待一個機會、一個可以讓他轉守為攻的機會——

「納命來吧，卑鄙小人！」在狹窄的圍墻上非但沒有使紅羅賓膽怯下來，他轉身的動作反而比平時還快，他原本是打算以快攻來迅速拿下背後來歷不明的人的，不過他的快攻看在擁有超級速度的康納眼裡，也不過是人類的一般速度罷了。

蒂姆還沒來得及反應過來，握住武器的那只手就已經被對方抓住并牽制在背後了，他一個重心不穩直接跌入一個讓他覺得非常熟悉的懷抱裡；當他的大腦還在思索著眼前的人是誰以及他牽制住自己的動作為什麼那麼溫柔時，他蒙住眼睛的布被扯開了，於是他慢慢睜開雙眼——

小超正溫柔地望著自己，夜晚的滿天星輝跟他眼中的光彩一比似乎也顯得黯淡不少。

「康·艾爾！？」這根本就不是敵人嘛！蒂姆完全沒想到來人會是康納，一個不注意腳就這樣踩空了，幸好康納眼明手快地把身穿紅黑色制服的少年摟的更緊實，腦袋無法同一時間處理那麼多激動情緒的蒂姆靠在康納的懷裡，耳邊能聽到的就只有自己劇烈的心跳聲。

「我可以問一下你蒙著眼睛站在這麼高的地方做什麼嗎？」

原本已經閉上雙眼的蒂姆在聽到對方的疑問時猛然睜開眼睛，羞恥心發作讓蒂姆感覺雙頰有些發熱，他從較高的青年懷裡微微掙脫開來。

「……我又跟達米安打架了，而且還好死不死被布魯斯發現……」蒂姆一臉無奈說道。

達米安·韋恩啊……康納腦中不禁浮現出一張跟布魯斯·韋恩非常相似但是卻稚嫩不少的臉，此刻那張臉正一臉不屑地盯著自己看，康納不禁搖搖頭把腦中的幻想消掉。

「所以？這就是布魯斯給你的懲罰？」

蒂姆點點頭，繼續說道：「嗯，他要我找一個最高的地方然後在上面練習走鋼索，他要我惡補我那慘不忍睹的平衡力。」

「哦，那我覺得你應該達成布魯斯的期望了，」他回想了下剛才偷偷跟在蒂姆身後保護他以防他跌倒時得到的觀察結果：雖然青年的動作還是有些顫抖，不過并不會影響整體表現。

「那麼，達米安也得到了同樣的處罰嗎？」

「不，」康納不明白為什麼蒂姆此刻的表情頓時間變得輕鬆不少，他一臉惡作劇得逞的得意表情對超級小子笑道：

「因為這次是達米安起的頭，所以布魯斯罰他一個月不准跟蝙蝠俠一起出巡XDD」

「他說真的啊？」雖然康納知道蝙蝠俠從來就不說謊，不過這個信息對他來說真的太過震撼。達米安跟布魯斯完全是同一個模子印出來的，是個對工作非常認真的工作狂，而布魯斯在知道兒子性格的前提下竟然提出這種懲罰，看來是真的鐵了心要達米安謹記這次的教訓吧，雖然康納自己都質疑達米安是否真的會因為這種原因而改掉他暴躁的壞習慣。

「哈哈，這就叫做自作孽不可活，」蒂姆臉上的笑容益發燦爛，仿佛達米安的所有不幸都值得讓他特意嘲笑一番：

「你知道嗎，康？布魯斯這幾天都是帶著夜翼出巡的，達米安已經被氣炸咯。他昨天已經離家出走了，聽阿福說好像是跑到福塞特市去了。」

「福塞特市……那不是沙贊的地盤？」雖然很想告訴對方幸災樂禍是不好的，但是蒂姆難得顯露的生動表情很明顯已經打動了康納，此刻在他眼前的不是超級英雄、不是紅羅賓，只是一個名叫蒂姆·德雷克的少年，也是他最愛的人。他伸出雙手，輕輕圍住蒂姆把他拉近自己，而後者也許是太過興奮了，竟然對此毫無察覺。

「沒錯，那個可憐蟲可要有好一陣子得忍受達米安的摧殘了哈哈！」對於蒂姆的反應康納實在不敢苟同，他只能在心底為比利·巴特森默默祈禱。

「對了，康你今晚沒任務嗎？怎麼會過來這裡？」

「哦啊，其實我是有東西要給你，」蒂姆好奇地盯著康納從他的牛仔口袋裡拿出小盒子，然後遞到自己眼前。

「什麼東西？」蒂姆打開一看，是個小巧的玻璃瓶，瓶口還系著一條黑色的繩子方便戴在脖子上。他小心翼翼拿起瓶子一看，瓶身印著一個紅黃相間的S圖案。

「呃，我先聲明這個S指的是Superboy，而不是Superman喔！」蒂姆疑惑的眼神讓康納一瞬間驚慌了起來，他匆忙解釋的舉動逗樂了少年。

「那，送我這個做什麼？」

「這個其實是個護身符，希望你能帶在身邊，」康納從蒂姆手中拿過瓶子，轉了一圈，瓶身的另一面印著『平安御守』四個漢字。

平安御守？日本的護身符不都是香袋的形狀的嗎？這個不倫不類的瓶子御守到底是哪裡來的啊？蒂姆對此有些哭笑不得，不過康納的心意他確實收到了。

「謝謝你，」蒂姆無自覺展露的笑容似乎也感染了康納，使他整個人感到溫暖不已：

「那你要幫我戴起來嗎？」

「好。」

『The whispers in the morning

Of lovers sleeping tight

Are rolling by like thunder now

As I look in your eyes』

「哪裡來的音樂？」康納讓蒂姆轉了個身，細心幫他戴上瓶子項鏈。

「在前面的露天廣場。今晚會舉辦一場音樂晚會，看這個點應該是開始了吧。」

「音樂晚會？在高譚？」如果是以前的話想必沒人敢在高譚的夜晚出門吧，不過現在或許情況真的改善了也說不定。

這全是托了蝙蝠俠的福。

「嗯。蝙蝠俠跟夜翼已經去監督會場了，希望不要有什麼事吧。」

「那你要去嗎？」康納有些遺憾地問道。如果蝙蝠俠真的需要紅羅賓的幫忙，那他們現在相處的時光就要被打斷了。

「不，我不去，」知道康納在擔心些什麼的蒂姆笑著給康納打了一劑定心丸：

「布魯斯給我的懲罰我還沒完成呢，怎麼可以隨意開脫？」

『I hold on to your whole body

And feel each move you make

Your voice is warm and tender

A love that I could not forsake』

「那我們來跳舞好嗎？」

「跳舞？好呀，在圍墻上練習雙人舞，這比一個人練習走鋼索來得有趣多了，要跟我的步伐保持一致喔，康納·舞癡·肯特。」

「……我盡量。」

『'Cause I'm your lady

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can

……

We're heading for something

Somewhere I've never been

Sometimes I am frightened

But I'm ready to learn

Of the power of love』①

【END完結】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> ①『』內的都是歌詞。歌曲“The Power of Love”，演唱者Celine Dion。


End file.
